A fierce and jealous love
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: "There is only one thing that can undo such a passion for all these treasures. The only way to erase it... Is to replace it."
1. Chapter 1

**A FIERCE AND JEALOUS LOVE**

10-chapter fanfic based on The Hobbit trilogy, with some changes.

The characters, the places, the universe, etc. and the elements from the trilogy are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien and P. Jackson respectively.

/!\SPOILERS/!\ so if you didn't watch the films but want to read this story... Don't. Unless you don't care being spoiled. Anyway, you're adults. Or almost.

 **Notes :**

This is a Bagginshield-centered short story. Yep, I finally got corrupted by this weird, yet not that weird, trend. Ah, dear Internet !

Sorry for the (numerous) mistakes and clumsy/hideous turns of phrase, English is not my mother language. I'll do my best !

 _Rainbows, pandas and unicorns_ _x_ _3_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The only way to cure dragon-sickness**

* * *

As days went by, Thorin's obsession for the Arkenstone – and all the treasures in the halls of the mountain – grew invasive. It made him withdrawn, agressive, selfish, careless even of his own kin. Yet, they had tried to reason him. So had Bilbo. But it had proved to be pointless. He was even more stubborn than he had ever been, focusing on this cursed jewel that would only worsen his sickness. He doubted them. He had even threatened them.

 _"If anyone should find it, and withhold it from me... I shall be avenged."_

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

When the Hobbit entered the isolated room, he saw Balin standing in there, alone... And sobbing. He had become so afraid of Thorin and worried for him that he was purely and solely shedding tears he had held back for quite too long.

"Dragon-sickness", he sighed, as Bilbo came in closer. "I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need."

The halfling came closer, listening carefully.

"It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo."

Indeed, it was so strong it made Thorin's honor ripped off him and thrown into the fire.

"It sent his grandfather mad."

"Balin, if... If Thorin... Had the Arkenstone... Or if it was found... Would it help ?"

"That stone crowns all", the Dwarf explained. "It is the summit of this great wealth... Bestowing power upon he who bears it."

Which was the reason why he cherished it that much. Apart from the fact it made him unnaturally obstinate.

"Would it stay his madness ?", he continued. "No, laddie... I fear it would make him worse", he sighed. "Perhaps it is best it remains lost."

The Hobbit's eyes darkened anew, he was gradually losing hope. Still, there was one detail that remained unexplained. If finding the Arkenstone would not make it all better, what about finding something that could cancel its negative effects ?

"Is there no way... The sickness could be cured, then ?"

The old Dwarf stared at him, then shook his head negatively. Unfortunately, it appeared nothing could help anymore.

"There could have been one, but I fear it is too late."

"Wait, what ?", Bilbo hastened to ask with a gleam of hope. "There is one way, you said, it exists. Then... You can't pretend it's too late !"

"I told you..."

"You told me there is a way to make the sickness vanish. What is it ? What can we do ?"

The white-bearded Dwarf sighed in despair, wishing deep inside their burglar was right to still have hope.

"Tell me, Balin", the Hobbit insisted. "Please."

"There is only one thing that can undo such a passion for all these treasures", he paused for a few seconds and sighed deeply, his eyes filled with tears of distress. "The only way to erase it... Is to replace it."

The halfling stared at him in confusion, unsure of what he should understand.

"R-replace it ?", he frowned. "How ? What does that mean ?"

The wise Dwarf looked at him again and shrugged, nodding nervously.

"His passion for the Arkenstone and all the treasures in these halls can only be replaced by love. I mean real love, you see, for a person. And from this person. It is the only way to cure him", he explained. "Well... It was", he ended in another sigh.

Bilbo remained silent, trying to assimilate what he had just heard. Love for a person. Some supernatural true love solution... It seemed quite odd, yet plausible. After all, they were in Middle Earth, and it was not like if Bilbo had never been familiarized with magic, if only thanks to Gandalf's fireworks when he was a kid. And the Grey Wizard himself believed that simple things as friendship or love could surpass even the most powerful sort of magic. After all, if people loved each others, there would be no need for wars, would there ?

"Wait. If this is a way to cure the sickness...", he began. "Did it not happen before ? Did Thorin's father and grandfather not have wives ?"

"Both were married, indeed. Sadly, Thror's wife died years before the tragedy", Balin recounted, not even having the strength to talk about the dragon, though Bilbo knew what he was talking about. "Thrain's spouse passed away some months before."*

"Oh...", he whispered, unable to help feeling sorry for these people who had lost the women they loved, married, had children with and might have shared so much with.

"They had no one left to love. Female Dwarves are quite uncommon, you see, and Dwarves do not get easily attached this way. Anyhow, genuine love is rare. So, there was no remedy to the sickness. It drove them mad, as it is driving Thorin mad now."

He lowered his eyes, remaining silent for a while.

"Which means, I'm afraid... Nothing more can be done", the Dwarf ended.

The Hobbit cogitated for a while. Love for a person, and from this person. It had to go both ways. Quite complicated. Well... Maybe not. What if it were not that complicated ?

Thorin was a friend to him, he had always been, at least since he knew he had his full trust. Though, every so often, it occurred to the halfling that it might be more than friendship, somehow. Until then, he had never been focusing on it, first because of everything that happened to them since the beginning of their adventure, second because when they had time to rest, he fell asleep quickly and did not ponder about anything before. But sometimes, there could be a tiny little detail that made him confused about their friendship.

Thorin cared so much about him, of course he cared about everyone in the Company, but there seemed to be something more. He saved him so many times, of course everyone in the Company saved at one another when they had to, but again there was a bit more. And, above all, the Hobbit could not help feeling the leader considered him quite differently from his other companions. He knew he could be wrong, misled by his own feelings. Because, indeed, he knew he had some.

There was a chance for him to save Thorin. He did not really like the idea, actually. He wished there would have been another way to cure the sickness, so that he would not have to feel responsible for it. Of course, he could not know whether it would work or not, as he did not really know about how Thorin considered him. But this option put a burden on his shoulders he would have never expected. Being something as a hero or the one and only solution to a problem did not suit him, it was not what he wanted. He was much too modest.

Anyhow, despite what the Dwarf King had become because of the dragon-sickness, he kept caring about him – and for him – so he was ready to try. After all, if he did not, Thorin would not be the only one in real danger. His thoughts and words were biased by the malady, Bilbo knew it, so he could not start hating him and letting him whereas he could help. Even though he did not truly appreciate the idea.

In the end, he had never been thinking about what he felt, at least maybe not enough. And now, it appeared it was time to admit it.

"I am sure there's still something that can be done."

And then, even before Balin could retort, the halfling was going out of the room.

"I do hope you are right, laddie", he sighed.

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Bilbo was sitting in one of the numerous halls of the underground kingdom, observing the beautiful little thing he was holding in his palm.

"What is that ?", Thorin asked accusingly. "In your hand !".

"I-it's nothing", Bilbo answered, getting up as the Dwarf came closer.

"Show me", the leader ordered him authoritatively.

After a few seconds of hesitation, the Hobbit smiled and opened his hand. It was just an acorn. Nothing more.

"I picked it up... In Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way ?"

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden... In Bag-End."

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire", Thorin smiled slightly.

"One day it will grow. And everytime I look at it I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad... And how lucky I am that I made it home."

Thorin smiled at him widely, moved by his words. His Hobbit would always surprise him. He became an adventurer, he was loyal to the Company, he had saved them many times, he had risked his life more than once for their cause. But he would always keep this love for simple things. And he remained quite optimistic, he always thought of when he would be back home.

The Dwarf King could not help but finding that touching, sweet and also somehow fascinating. Maybe even more fascinating than the treasures of Erebor.

* * *

 _*Of course, I invented all this, I think it is not what happened in the original story._

 _Hehe, yes it ends here 8D What ? You're saying I'm cruel ? Come on, it could have been worse ^^ See ya next chapter !_


	2. Chapter 2

**A FIERCE AND JEALOUS LOVE**

Based on The Hobbit trilogy, with some changes.

The characters, the places, the universe, etc. and the elements from the trilogy are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien and P. Jackson respectively.

/!\SPOILERS/!\ so if you didn't watch the films but want to read this story... Don't. Unless you don't care being spoiled. Anyway, you're adults. Or almost.

 **Notes :**

This is a Bagginshield-centered short story. Yep, I finally got corrupted by this weird, yet not that weird, trend. Ah, dear Internet !

Sorry for the (numerous) mistakes and clumsy/hideous turns of phrase, English is not my mother language. I'll do my best !

 _Rainbows, pandas and unicorns_ _x_ _3_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : How it occurred to them**

* * *

*Some time earlier*

After they had been saved by the Eagles, the Company quickly got back on the road, not wanting to waste too much time. Furthermore, they were still tracked by the Orcs, which made it more difficult for them to stop off.

However, they could finally enjoy a break to eat at the middle of the day, as they did not hear the sounds of the beasts coming closer. Yet, they were still on their guards – especially Gandalf, who was probably the most aware that anything could happen at every moment.

As the Dwarves were enjoying a warm and full soup, the Hobbit slipped away and had a little walk in the woods, carefully staying not too far from the bivouac. He needed to be alone for a while, after all that happened. He needed to breathe, to take a stroll, to relax a bit, even just for a minute. He knew he would not be able to do that often, so he enjoyed this moment while he could.

When he heard a sound of flowing water, he walked a bit further and came to the river running between the trees. He knelt down, dove his hands in the clear and fresh water and rinsed his face. He did it twice or three times, also quenching his thirst while he was at it.

"You shouldn't be here alone, Master Baggins."

He jumped as he heard Thorin's voice in a sudden and got back on his feet.

"Uhm... I... Well", he began hesitantly. "I'm not alone, now", he laughed nervously.

The Dwarf leader came closer, he could have seemed quite intimidating, but the smile on his face proved it wrong.

"I would not appreciate it anything happened to any member of this Company", he told him sincerely. "You'd better not be alone for too long."

"So... You followed me ?", the halfling asked him.

"I saw you walking quite far from the camp. So, yes, I did, just in case."

"Oh. Well... That's nice of you", he just answered, slightly shrugging. "I just needed a few minutes on my own. After...", he cleared his throat. "I needed a little walk, that's all."

They stood in silence for a while, listening to the birds chirping, the river flowing, watching the clear water running on the stones reflecting the sunlight. Though Hobbits appreciated this much more than Dwarves did, both were enjoying it, it was appeasant, somehow comforting after what had happened the night before.

"There is something I must ask you, halfling."

The aforesaid halfling stared at him, a bit surprised.

"What is it ?"

"I have not been very... Kind. When we first met. I did not trust you at all and..."

The Hobbit could easily understand it was not easy for the Dwarf to apologize or even just aknowledge his faults. Otherwise, he would already have cut him off, told him it was all in the past and he would not blame him for that. But he wanted to let him talk.

"All the Dwarves in this Company have followed me spontaneously. They trusted me and accepted to join the cause of our quest. But you... You had nothing to do with all this, yet you have been chosen by Gandalf. You barely knew about the Mountain and its history. You're from a land where conquest and riches are not a priority. Still...", he looked at the Hobbit straight in the eye. "You joined us."

Bilbo just nodded, unwilling to interrupt him.

"Why ?"

What, why ? Why did he ask him why ? He could not even find a sensible answer ! Well, this could be an answer, in the end.

"Honestly ? I have no idea. I woke up, walked in my empty and silent home. Then I saw the contract. And... Well. It did it on the impulse. I'm aware it was completely insane, but... I felt a sudden will to join you. Maybe because my dining room felt too empty after this evening", he said with a brief laughter. "It is senseless, I have my cosy Hobbit hole, with my bed, and my books, my garden, my fireplace, and good food from the market, I have some friends in the Shire. There was no reason I would leave all this behind for an adventurer life I'm absolutely not used to. Well, it might be my Tookish side, but I don't know if it's a valuable reason, anyway."

He paused for a few seconds. Thorin had not interrupted him at all, he did not even move. He just listened carefully.

"It is not even a matter of gratefulness and reward, I'm not a hero and I don't know if joining a Company to reconquer a kingdom out of the blue will turn me into one. And I don't really care about the profits, I might not even be able to carry it home."

The leader nodded in understanding, albeit a bit surprised.

"Plus... I have my home, and you don't. You lost it, you had to leave it. You were uprooted. But the true leader you are helped his people rebuild their lives elsewhere. And... I respect what you have done for them. You could have lost faith and given up, but you did not. So, for sure, I didn't really appreciate you, but I esteemed you as a leader, because you are one real leader, and worth following."

"You disliked me but you admired me too ?" Thorin asked, stunned.

"Yes. You've been terribly rude to me and insulted me whereas you all had eaten practically everything I had in my kitchen. I didn't have much to fit in your Company and help you for your quest, but you did nothing to make me if only feel a bit welcome. You treated my like some bulky and constraining donkey nobody wants but has to deal with because it was in the contract."

The Dwarf had lowered his eyes slightly at these words. He could feel the Hobbit was relieved to blurt it all out.

"But... As much as I disliked the rude Dwarf insulting me in my own house and blaming me in front of everyone... I had esteem for the brave leader since that moment. I understood you were worth as a leader, especially when Balin told us about your attempt to reconquer Moria. It might have tipped the scales in your favour."

Thorin could not help smiling from ear to ear. Only because he saw him as a genuine leader, he had followed him. Wait... How did this conversation go from joining the Company to appreciating its leader ?

"I've already said it, but I'm really sorry I doubted you. I didn't know you, I had judged you as a homebird, fearful and a bit fop Hobbit."

"And you were right."

"Maybe. But you proved me wrong. You got past the Goblins, you came back when we got out of the caves. And above all... You rescued me from a beheading."

"Uhm... Did I really have a choice ?", Bilbo asked sarcastically.

"About staying with us, at least. You could have walked back home anytime."

"Why would I have ? The contract was signed, anyway."

"I hope there is another reason."

The halfling could not help being surprised by how he had gone from despising him to admitting how unfair he had been towards him.

"After everything that happened in the Goblin caves, I... I felt I could only join you. I couldn't leave you all behind and go back home, just like that. I meant what I told you, I miss my home, but I want to help you take yours back. I don't know if I will help much, but I must try. Even if most of you didn't really welcome me into it at the beginning, you've worried for me somehow. And I've also worried for you. I've become quite attached to you all, though I'm not used to your ways of life. You're my friends, I'm not leaving you behind, now."

"Your friends ?"

Thorin had listened to him from the beginning to the end, but this last sentence particularly caught his attention. He stared at the Hobbit, in utter surprise.

"Yes", he replied simply. "All of you, now, including you."

"Am I...?", Thorin asked in a sudden adorably surprised tone.

"As I just told you, yes."

Even though he was trying to look self-assured, he was almost certain the Dwarf would notice his slight embarrassment. He tried to keep his composure and smiled at him briefly. The leader came closer and put his large calloused hands on his much smaller shoulders.

"You really are a honorable fellow, Master Baggins", he just said, staring at him.

"Uh... Thank you, but... Why ?"

"You were brought into a quest you have nothing to do with, we were not very kind at you at the beginning, and I have not been at all. Yet, you call us friends."

Bilbo answered nothing, he just shrugged slightly and smiled briefly. Yet, he felt quite strange about all that. As if there was something hidden.

"Thorin... Why do you... Worry that much about me ?"

He was not convinced about asking such a question to the Dwarf. He would not be surprised if the leader denied it, changed the subject or even left.

"You risked your life to save me. And, when I woke up, I didn't even know if you were safe. So I worried, indeed ! I spoke badly to you and about you, and my thoughts weren't better. But know, I couldn't let anything happen to you."

The answer warmed his heart, it felt good to hear such words from the person who had denigrated him so much. It was not only flattering, it felt... So fine. Even better than a warm cup of tea beside the fire.

"Let's not linger here, we've got a long way ahead."

"Yes... Thorin ?"

"What ?"

The Hobbit felt a bit ridiculous, but now, he knew the Dwarf would not put him down anymore now he trusted him.

"Thank you."

Thorin just gave a faint smile, but deep inside he was truly relieved the halfling forgave him and trusted him. He esteemed him and liked him, for real.

That had been the key moment that made it occur to them. About how they truly felt when it was about each other.

* * *

 _I thought a flashback (totally invented, of course) would be useful. When I started to write, I did not think of it, but then I noticed it would explain it all a little more, which made me add this chapter. So, what do you think ?_

 _Sorry for the time it took for this chapter to be posted. I'll try to post more often ! See ya next chapter !_


	3. Chapter 3

**A FIERCE AND JEALOUS LOVE**

Based on The Hobbit trilogy, with some changes.

The characters, the places, the universe, etc. and the elements from the trilogy are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien and P. Jackson respectively.

/!\SPOILERS/!\ so if you didn't watch the films but want to read this story... Don't. Unless you don't care being spoiled. Anyway, you're adults. Or almost.

 **Notes :**

This is a Bagginshield-centered short story. Yep, I finally got corrupted by this weird, yet not that weird, trend. Ah, dear Internet !

Sorry for the (numerous) mistakes and clumsy/hideous turns of phrase, English is not my mother language. I'll do my best !

 _Rainbows, pandas and unicorns_ _x_ _3_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Missed opportunities**

* * *

*At present*

Bilbo had barely had the time to think about how he felt about Thorin, he was already confronted to it. Through all the journey to Erebor, he would never have thought it would become so important and even urgent to ponder over it. The question had never come to his mind, not until that moment in the woods, a few hours after the Eagles had rescued them. And it had never come back ever since. Until then.

Thorin was here, facing him, in the grip of his sickness that could only be cured by a reciprocal love. And maybe they had it. Actually, everything Balin recounted to Bilbo made his memories of their conversation in the woods rise to the surface. Strangely, it made sense. Though it felt too sudden and absurd.

Anyhow, if there was a way to get him out of his madness, he had to try it as soon as possible. Even if he had no idea whether he was loved in return or not. Even it he was not even sure what he felt was love or just a growing friendship. Even if it seemed ludicrous. Even if there was a risk it would be useless. It was only a matter of time, then.

"Thorin...", he started with much hesitation and apprehension. "I..."

"Thorin !"

He was cut off by Dwalin's voice calling the King.

"The survivors from Laketown. They're streaming in to Dale. There is hundreds of them."

Bilbo sighed in annoyance and disappointment. He had an occasion, though premature, and he missed it because of that. No one was to blame, but it was a pity. Thorin turned back into what he was a few minutes before. On the defensive, bad-tempered, suspicious, arrogant.

"Call everyone to the gate", he ordered. "To the gate ! Now !"

And he walked out, leaving a confused and disillusioned Bilbo alone.

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

During the night, Thorin had ordered to build a wall to protect his domain. Though most of them were not convinced at all, they had to obey. So, they piled up the huge stones, all night long, with no respite. Even Kili's protests would not change his uncle's mind.

In the morning, Bard had come and tried to come to terms with the King, whose distrust and selfishness made him refuse any sort of agreement. He did not want to give any piece of the treasure, even if it was a due, even if he had promised it, even if Men were in need.

As Bard was leaving, Bilbo took his courage in his hands again and tried to reason him.

"What are you doing ? You cannot go to war !"

"This does not concern you", Thorin retorted.

What ? Was it none of his concern ? He was standing here with them, he had joined the Company, put himself in danger to defend their cause and save them many times. And then, all that would not concern him ?

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves, out there ! Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen", he protested. "We... We are, in fact, outnumbered."

"Not for much longer", the Dwarf answered with a smile, after a short moment of silence.

"What does that mean...?", the Hobbit asked in bewilderment.

"It means, Master Baggins...", Thorin started, coming closer. "You should never underestimate Dwarves."

The only thing Bilbo would have replied was "And you should not overestimate yourself". But, first, it was too risky, and second, he knew it would not change anything.

"We have reclaimed Erebor. Now, we defend it !", he concluded firmly.

Speechless, the halfling looked at Balin in confusion, only to see he was crying in despair quietly, clearly not recognizing the Dwarf King he used to know.

They all prepared for war, on Thorin's orders. While the Dwarves were gathering weapons and armors, the King called Bilbo from the distance. The intrigued Hobbit came to him, not feeling completely safe due to his authoritative tone and his huge armor. Thorin took a few steps forward in the middle of the hall, holding a silvered shirt that looked like a coat of mail in his hands.

"You're going to need this", he said. "Put it on."

Though a bit embarrassed and skeptical, the Hobbit obeyed and took his blue coat off.

"This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril, is was called by my forebears", Thorin explained, as Bilbo put the shirt on. "No blade can pierce it."

The Hobbit looked at himself, then the King, in total confusion and incredulity.

"I look absurd ! I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit."

"It is a gift", Thorin replied. "A token of our friendship."

Albeit flattered, Bilbo did not feel fine about being given this. Why him ? Why not one of his Dwarves fellow ? Why not Fili, for example, who was meant to be the next King ? Or Dwalin, probably his most devoted peer and strongest warrior ?

"True friends are hard to come by", Thorin said, before grasping the halfling's shoulder and take him a bit farther. "I have been blind, but now I begin to see. I am betrayed !"

"Betrayed ?", Bilbo asked, trying to appear stunned, though he felt his fear coming up.

"The Arkenstone..."

The King came a bit closer, making his burglar even more uncomfortable and afraid. If he were to learn what really happened to the Arkenstone, Bilbo could definitely say goodbye to his home, his garden, his armchair and his books.

"One of them has taken it."

As he tried not to show his relief, the Hobbit looked at the other Dwarves from the distance, as if to search which one could be involved.

"One of them is false..."

"Thorin... The quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough ?"

"Betrayed by my own kin...", he went on.

"No, uh... You... You made a promise to the people of Laketown. Now, is this treasure truly worth more than your honor ? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word."

"For that I am grateful, it was nobly done", Thorin smiled at him. "But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown", he said in a contemptuous tone. "This gold...", he stopped, breathing loudlier. "Is ours... And ours alone..."

He moved back, his eyes filled with a dark terrifying gleam.

"By my life... I will not part... With a single coin. Not... One... Piece of it."

As the Dwarves walked along the hall, armed for war, Bilbo kept on staring at the King with fear and despair. He was no longer the Dwarf he used to be. He was talking like the dragon, using the same words. As if he was becoming the dragon itself.

 **wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Out of the dark halls of the Mountain, next to the rampart, Bilbo tied a rope to get down the wall. He had to warn the others about what would happen if they attacked Erebor. The Dwarves would never surrend, especially Thorin. He would defend his kingdom and its treasures to the end. A war was useless.

He could not find nor time or strength to tell Thorin about his feelings, so he had to try to play for time. Again. Maybe love was the only way to get rid of the sickness and his obsession for the Arkenstone, but maybe trading it for peace would work. At least, if his sentimental confessions proved to be pointless, this could be another chance to reason with the King.

"You should be inside..."

The Hobbit started and turned away.

"Out of the wind", Bofur said.

"No, I... Uh... Needed some air", he justified. "Place still stinks of dragon."

The Dwarf answered nothing, he just came closer, smiled slightly just for form and lowered his eyes. He was preoccupied.

"The Elves have been moving their archers into position... The battle will be over by tomorrow's Eve... Though I doubt we will live to see it."

He was more than preoccupied. He knew they were on the road to ruin.

"These are... Dark days", the halfling found to say.

"Dark days indeed", the Dwarf smiled again with more conviction this time. "No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere", he said coming closer.

Bilbo was not sure he understood why he said these words. Maybe because he wanted him to protect himself from their Dwarves business. Or maybe because he knew the Hobbit was about to escape. After all, he was not a fool, he might have seen the rope. But he did not say a word about it.

"Must be near midnight ! Bombur's got the next watch. It'll take a bit to wake him."

He walked down the stairs to go back inside.

"Bofur !"

The Dwarf looked at him with a questioning gaze. Bilbo hesitated. He was not certain he could tell him about all those weird and a bit risible stories.

"I will see you in the morning", he finally said with a firm tone, trying to hide his lie.

"Goodbye, Bilbo", the Dwarf answered with a faint smile.

He walked down again, head down, as if he was walking straight to his grave. He seemed completely distraught. And sad. And... Hopeless.

No ! He could not let him leave this way. There was still hope. Something could still be done, whether if was about love or about trade. And he would certainly not tell him he wanted to sneak out and warn the others. But he could not let his friend with such a few hope. Because, yes, Bofur was a real friend to him, he had probably been among the ones who had shown most attention and understanding towards him. He had to confess.

"Bofur, come back !"

* * *

 _I didn't know where else I could end this part x) So, any idea of what's next (veeeeery hard to guess, haha) ? See ya next chapter !_


	4. Chapter 4

**A FIERCE AND JEALOUS LOVE**

10-chapter fanfic based on The Hobbit trilogy, with some changes.

The characters, the places, the universe, etc. and the elements from the book and trilogy are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien and P. Jackson respectively.

/!\SPOILERS/!\ so if you didn't watch the films but want to read this story... Don't. Unless you don't care being spoiled. Anyway, you're adults. Or almost.

 **Notes :**

This is a Bagginshield-centered short story. Yep, I finally got corrupted by this weird, yet not that weird, trend. Ah, dear Internet !

Sorry for the (numerous) mistakes and clumsy/hideous turns of phrase, English is not my mother language. I'll do my best !

 _Rainbows, pandas and unicorns_ _x_ _3_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Confidence**

* * *

Bofur turned to him again in surprise. What could be possibly added ?

"There is something I must tell you before I...", he was about to make a blunder, but quickly rectified. "Before we go to sleep."

"And what is it ?", Bofur asked, coming back near him.

Bilbo sighed loudly, strangely even more afraid of looking ridiculous than of his own feelings. After all this time, it was not so hard for him to admit it to himself, as it had finally appeared logical, obvious to him. But to others...

"You seem to be anxious. What's wrong ?"

"I... It's Thorin... I..."

"I know. He's not the Dwarf he used to be. He's leading us to... Well..."

"No, no, no ! I-it's not about that... Well, it is, partly, but...", he sighed again and started fiddling with his fingers, not knowing how to bring the topic.

"But ?", Bofur encouraged him.

The Hobbit did not know how to explain. He tried to find the right words, but everything seemed to be so misplaced and unappropriate. Everything was blurred in his mind. Everything appeared to be so absurd. But, still, so necessary to be told.

"Right. Balin told me about the dragon-sickness, the Arkenstone... And the solution."

"Solution ?", the Dwarf shrugged. "I'm afraid there is none."

"There might be one. Balin told me. There is still hope ! Not much, but there is !"

"What could it possibly be ?"

The halfling sighed deeply again and then dropped it all.

"The only way to erase it... Is to replace it", he started. "His passion for this stone and all the treasures can only be replaced by love. For a person. And from this person."

He used Balin's exact words. It appeared easier to him. As if saying it with his own words would have made it more difficult, because it was something he, and only he had to face.

Bofur seemed completely astonished, and also quite dubious. He did not understand why the halfling was telling him about that. He had never heard about any sort of solution. And he would have even lesser thought it would be that one.

"Did he tell you that ?"

"Yes, he did", Bilbo assured. "And he told me about Thorin's father and grandfather. They had yielded to the sickness because their wives had died. And they had... No one left to love", he added, using Balin's words anew.

"Indeed...", the Dwarf murmured. "I did not know about all that. How is it supposed to make such a sickness go away ? I'm not convinced..."

"Well, then, there is only one way to prove it."

Bofur stared at him in both amazement and a bit of amusement. He would always be surprised about how their Hobbit could be determined, even when hope seemed nonexistent, even when nothing more could be done in anyone else's mind.

"You seem quite confident. I know you are capable of much more than anyone could ever think of. But, being based on what you just said, I don't know what can be done, now."

"He needs... Someone to love. And to be loved in return. It is quite simple !", he explained. "The remedy to his passion for treasures is passion and devotion for someone. It is the antidote. Sane love against insane love... Uhm... Something like that, I guess...", he shrugged nervously.

There was a long silence laying upon them for a few seconds.

"And that is...", the Hobbit resumed, hesitating. "That is where I... I come into play."

The Dwarf suddenly stared at him in complete amazement and incomprehension.

"You...? I'm not sure I understand."

"Well... I...", he took a deep breath and then yielded once and for all. "I won't ask you to promise me not to laugh, because I know it's ridiculous. And I won't ask you to believe it will work, even I am not sure. But...", he shrugged and his nose twiched. "You see, at the beginning, he did not believe in me. And he was right for a while, I took some time to make my decision to join you", he laughed nervously.

"That, you did", the Dwarf answered with a crooked grin.

"But, as you know, it has changed, step by step. When I got trapped by the Trolls, he saved my life, he accepted to lay down arms to save me. When I came back from the Goblins' caves, he listened to me when I explained why I stayed with you all. After the Eagles saved us, he finally accepted me. And it changed everything."

"You had a Dwarf King's trust, that was quite much, indeed."

"It was even more than that, Bofur."

Still not certain to understand, the Dwarf frowned and crossed his arms.

"After that, he really trusted me, even when I had weird ideas, like putting you into barrels to escape the Sylvan Elves", he smiled briefly at the thought. "He started to... Care about me... To worry for me, as he worries for you all. And... Well, this made me understand."

"So... What is your point ?"

The halfling was almost ready to bet that, if Bofur asked it this way, it meant he was close to understand what the point was, actually.

"The point is... I... I started to... Feel something", he closed eyes and sighed, hoping he would not be made fun of too much. "Thorin is a friend to me. At the beginning, he was the one I had a contract with. Then, since the moment he apologized and hugged me on the peak, he became my friend. A true friend, maybe better than friends I have in the Shire. And, as time went by, I started to wonder about all that."

"And why wonder ?"

"I was not sure of what I thought of him anymore. I considered him a friend. I saved him and he saved me, many times. He seemed to care about me as I care about him. He put his trust in me every day a bit more. I..."

He stopped and lowered his head, sighing in despair. He wanted to confess, but he did not know how. He could not find the words to justify what he thought he felt.

"I didn't want to believe or even know if it was friendship or more. It didn't really matter. To me, it was just... That. And, after all, he's a Dwarf and King under the Mountain, I'm a simple Hobbit from the distant modest Shire. There was even no question about it. B-but..."

"But ?"

"After I talked with Balin, it made me really wonder, I had to think about it, I was faced with it. I care about him even more than I thought. I feel worried for him almost constantly. I am even ready to use a sword to save him. And now... I am ready to confront him if it can save us, because... Somehow, I don't feel afraid of him."

"You... Would confront him ? For us ?"

"And for himself. Yes", he stated. "And, here is the point, it might be me who will have to confront him."

"You don't have to inflict yourself such a task !"

"But you don't understand !", the halfling exclaimed, tired of the implicit. "Have you no idea of what I'm trying to tell you ?"

He closed his eyes again and sighed, trying to appease his mind. After all, that was not Bofur's fault, it was no one's. And it probably seemed so stupid and unappropriate, then it was normal if the Dwarf did not get the point.

"The thing is... I must do it. There is a chance."

"A chance for what ?"

"For curing him, good grief !", he shouted. "I must try to face him, explain to him, confess to him ! Because there might be a chance that he loves me back and then it would make the sickness vanish and... And..."

He stopped in a sudden, noticing it was the first time he put a name on what he felt towards Thorin. He knew what it was, but never thought of the word itself. And he just said it without thinking, without paying attention. He would nearly have blamed himself for blurting it out, but why do it ? It was love, he knew it, there were not hundreds of words for it.

"So... That's it. You want to confront him because you think you're the remedy."

"Uhm, not exactly me, but... You see..."

"I see."

As Bilbo was fiddling with his fingers again, Bofur raised his head and stared at the sky filled with stars, thoughtful.

"I'm sorry I got angry", the Hobbit apologized. "I know it's not easy to understand. After all, it's quite strange."

"Oh, I understood. I was just not completely sure, so I let you explain it all."

The Hobbit stared at him and frowned.

"You wormed it out of me ?"

"I just let you talk to confirm it. And I thought you needed to say it."

"Anyway, I'll have to say it, and quite soon..."

He shivered slightly, thinking about how Thorin could react, which made him quite uncomfortable, even if he knew there was hope.

"How will you tell him ?"

Bilbo gave a nervous laughter and shrugged. He had absolutely no idea. He had already had difficulties to confide to a friend, so how could he possibly tell a suspicious and irritable Thorin he was the cure to a sickness he denied ? Furthermore, he was not even sure of it !

"I don't even know if I'll have the strength to tell him..."

"I understand. He's become so unpredictable."

"It's not really about that. I'm not afraid of him ! Perhaps I should be, but I'm not. I... I just fear it might not work. Maybe I'm mistaken. Maybe it won't cure him."

He sighed once again and lowered his head.

"Maybe it's not me..."

"And maybe it's you", the Dwarf answered quite simply, with an encouraging smile.

The Hobbit shrugged and let a brief nervous laughter out.

"I don't know... I must try. For now, it seems to be the only way. But I'm afraid of his reaction. That's so unappropriate, crazy and... And stupid."

He let a loud sigh out and stared at his feet.

"It is not stupid", the Dwarf smiled at him. "It is just love."

Bilbo stared at him with a bit of amazement, then he smiled back. He understood. Despite any sort of incongruity, or even ridicule, Bofur would never laugh at him, nor judge him.

* * *

 _Yep, I like seeing Bofur as Bilbo's real friend. What about you ? See ya next chapter !_


End file.
